


Then, why don't we be each other's Valentine's?

by TheBoredBookworm



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Just a gift fic, just posting it here because she liked it so why not, ladrien, not really proud of it and its really old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBoredBookworm/pseuds/TheBoredBookworm
Summary: No one should be alone on Valentine's Day. One-shot. Valentine Gift Fic for the amazing marichat-traaash on Tumblr(This is old and im just moving some of my fics from FFN over here)(also I had a fever when I wrote this and it shows damn)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elemsi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elemsi/gifts).



Marinette loved Adrien. Chat Noir loved Ladybug.

Marinette is Ladybug. Chat Noir is Adrien.

It only makes sense that, by the laws of math, Ladybug loves Adrien and Adrien loves Ladybug.

It also makes sense as to why Ladybug is in Adrien's room.  
On his bed.  
Making out with him.

Okay, maybe its time to backtrack a bit for clarity sake.

It was Valentine's Day and once again, Adrien sat in his room pining after the red-clad superhero of his dreams.

No not Spiderman. Or Ironman. Or Deadpool. Or.. you get the point.

Ladybug.

Last year he wrote her a poem which he never sent. Somehow he received a reply but he had no way of knowing who it was from. He wanted to say it was from Ladybug, but it could have easily have been from anyone that found his letter in the trash.

This year, he was going to give her a letter. Only if he managed to get the courage to write his feelings again.

There were many things Adrien could say to his lady but no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't put them to words. Using the same letter as the year before felt like cheating even if he had never given it to her.

Adrien almost felt like giving up. There hadn't been an Akuma attack that day so he had yet to see Ladybug. Chances were that unless there was an attack, he wouldn't see her at all and his hard work would have been for nothing.

Looking out his window, the young model noticed how dark it had gotten. There was no way he could see his lady before the day ended.

"Plagg, do you think I'll every get the chance to tell her how I feel?" the boy asked his Kwami.

"Maybe, maybe not. This is why I said that cheese is better. You don't have to worry about emotions with cheese. Just enjoy its gooey goodness."

"Why did I even bother to ask?" he asked to no one in general.

Before either of the two could say another word, Adrien heard a light tapping coming from his window. The very same window that the ladybug flew out of last year after landing on the valentine.

Making sure that Plagg was out of sight, Adrien made his way to the window and was met with an unexpected, but not unwelcome, surprise.

There, outside his window, on Valentine's Day of all days, was Ladybug.

"L-ladybug? Wh-what are you doing here?" asked the confused boy.

"I was making a quick round about the city when I noticed your lights still on, it's rather late already and I wanted to make sure everything was alright," the superhero responded.

For an second there, Adrien could have sworn he had died and gone to heaven. Ladybug, the girl of his dreams, was checking up on him. He was about ready to pinch himself to check if it was all a dream when he realized how weird that would look. No need to act like a dork in front of your crush.

When Adrien didn't respond, Ladybug asked, "Umm mind if I come in?"

"Oh of course," he said as he opened the window wider for her and stepped out the way, gesturing her to come in like the gentleman he was.

"So why are you up so late?" asked Ladybug. "Most people would be in some form of sweets coma after a day like today."

"As much as I love sweets, I'm not allowed to eat too many. Besides, I mostly get cards from my friends and any food that fans send me get confiscated before I can even see them. I would have gone with my best friend to get some sweets like we've done before but he was busy with a girl this year."

It surprised Adrien that he was able to just tell Ladybug all this and that she would just listen to him. He would have never dream that his as how he would spend Valentine's Day.

"I get what you mean. I spent so much time trying to help my best friend get her Valentine's Day stuff ready I didn't spend anytime on my own plans. I got a few Valentine's from friends but none from the person I wanted to get one from and I didn't even get him anything."

Silence hung in the air before Adrien decided to break it.

"Then, why don't we be each other's Valentine's?" the question was out the boy's mouth before he knew it. A blush quickly appearing on his face as he realized what he just asked her.

"Wh-What?" questioned a startled Ladybug. The blush that was forming on her face filled him with courage, Chat Noir never had this effect on Ladybug. He took a step closer to her and used this courage to continue on.

"Well we both got ditched by our best friends so why not?"

Adrien would be lying if he didn't say that he enjoyed seeing her nervous. There she was, Ladybug, lady lucky, protector of Paris, the girl of his dreams, awkwardly making her way around his room, avoiding eye contact.

"S-sure, why not. No one should be alone on Valentine's Day." With that statement, she flashed him a smile that could make him melt then and there.

"Ladybugs must be good luck then, I've never had a real Valentine before," as he spoke, he leaned in and kissed her cheek ever so lightly.

The shocked look on her face scared him.

"Sorry, was that too forward?" There was a bit of panic in his voice, this was Adrien's dream and it could easily become a nightmare.

"N-not at all." To show that she was okay with it, She got on her toes and kissed his cheek as well.

Adrien, not wanting to be one-upped, gave her a quick peck on the lips. And again Ladybug copied his actions and kissed his lips as well.

Moving even closer than before, Adrien cupped her faces and slowly kissed her on the lips. When she started to kiss him back, he lightly pushed her towards his bed. No complaints from Ladybugs side and soon enough, the two were laying on his bed with their lips locked together.

Plagg could practically smell the sexual tension in the room from where he was hiding.

Before he knew it, her hands were in his hair and their legs were tangled with each other. He grew bolder and licked her lips, coaxing her mouth to open and let him in. Chances were, the two teens would not be leaving his bed for a while.

Best Valentine's Day ever.


End file.
